BFB 6: W̶̷̸̜̲̰̘̚̚͠ơ̜̪̭̰̜̙̰̂̚Dḓ̡̭̫̜̖̲̹̥́̾Y's R̶̸̡̮̿͡eV̬̯̱̱̅͠eṄ̴̫̇́́͡gÉ̲̮̫
My name is David, I am 14 years old, I'm a fan of BFDI, and also the biggest fan of Woody from BFDI. I didn't like it how people were rude to him. Like Pin, Blocky, Saw, Naily, Flower, and Other characters. I felt bad about what happened to him in the last episode of season 1. Now let's get on to the story. Episode 6 was just released and I got a notification on Youtube. I said to myself "Weren't BFB episodes supposed to be released every 2 or 3 weeks?", I went on Youtube and the video was the first on my recommended list. It was called "BFB 6: W̶̷̸̜̲̰̘̚̚͠ơ̜̪̭̰̜̙̰̂̚Dḓ̡̭̫̜̖̲̹̥́̾Y's R̶̸̡̮̿͡eV̬̯̱̱̅͠eṄ̴̫̇́́͡gE̲̮". The thumbnail was plain black, I was still curious. Beep was UFE again, I was wondering who'll be eliminated. I clicked the video, and before it, an ad played, right after the ad, the video played. The video started with Woody, shedding a few tears, a few seconds later, Behind Blue Eyes ''played and flashbacks of people being rude to woody, like ''Woody being kicked by Blocky, Being kicked by Pin, Announcer flinging him to the TLC, Announcer laughing when Woody drowned in his Loaf Basket, and being screeched by 4. ''When the clip ended, Woody grabbed an axe, and said "This, IS THE LAST STRAW! I'VE F**KING HAD IT!". I gasped when Woody cursed, I thought this show was for kids! Woody walked to Blocky and Blocky looked back, he was terrified and Woody hit him with the axe, blood flew out of Blocky, I thought objects didn't have blood. Later, Woody walked up to Pin, and Pin said "Woody..?", Woody replied "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN F**KING GOOD", Pin ran away but Woody's range was too good for her, Woody threw the axe and Pin's top was cut off. Pin later replied "I- Is this about season 1? I'm- I'm sorr-". As she was interrupted, Woody sliced her to pieces, Woody was covered with blood and gore, Later, Woody ripped Eraser's head off, with blood flying everywhere. Then killed Pen and Flower, then, Woody stabbed Saw with Naily in the eye, Saw said "What was that for???", Woody later replied "You f**ked with the wrong person in BFDI 17.", he later pushed Saw and Naily off into lava, as the two died, Woody walked to Four when he was speaking, Four was saying "It's time for brake at fla-" Woody inerrupted and said "Shut the f**k up you screeching c*nt.". He slammed the axe at 4, making him bleed with blood and gore all over four, hey, that rhymes! Anyways, Woody looked at the camera and said "Satan is my master, i must kill myself to make him happy!" He later faded into nothing, the stinger was that X walked to Four, when he saw 4 dead, X started sobbing, he yelled "FOOOOOUUUUURR! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!". The episode ended. I was terrified about the episode, I contacted jacknjellify, the creator of BFDI, I told him about the episode, 1 week later, he replied this: ''Dear Oreo-And-Eeyore, This is a auto-generated message, we have deleted the video, you're welcome. Sincerely, Michael and Cary Huang. To remember this, I downloaded the video with onlinevideoconveter. If you have seen this episode before, let me know!Category:OH NO Category:HOWS IT GOING IM A COW (MOO) YOU DRINK MILK FROM MY TITS (MOO) Category:Lost Episodes Category:BFB Category:BFDI